


Your thoughts when you first saw him

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, final fantasy series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare
Summary: Part two!!





	Your thoughts when you first saw him

Noctis 

Isn’t that Prince Noctis? He’s cuter than I’d thought he’d be. Well I mean his father is pretty good looking as well. I can see where he gets it. Is he nodding at me? Aww, he fell, I mean I should feel bad but that was just cute. I should go help Prince cuteness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto Is this hottie he taking a photo of me? Omg, he is. Act like you don’t notice. I have to see that photo! Aww, he looks scared, I’m so going to get to know this dude. Imma give him by freaking number!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio The shit? Was he talking about me? Well, the dudes pretty hot so I freaking hope so. And that tattoo is freaking amazing. Mmmm good he’s walking over, time to get my game on~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis Oh, mother of mothers no. No (Y/n), NO YOU JUST MET THE MAN YOU CAN’T FALL FOR HIM YET!!!!!!!! But his hair looks so lovely and soft and his eyes, oh god his eyes are so freaking beautiful. This man screams sexy, and he’s so nice and his smile. Lord save me.


End file.
